the girl no one ever saw
by when the lights go out
Summary: -"I was invisible to the world and a CoveOps legend. I was Cammie the Chameleon; I was a pavement artist. I was a spy. I was a Gallagher Girl. But somehow, through all of this, I fell in love and I didn't even know it." Oneshot.


Just so you know, I support Jammie, and _only_ Jammie. Post _Only The Good Spy Young_, though not everything may be accurate. This is dedicated to Allie, who was supposed to write a Jammie with me about a year ago and we still haven't gotten around to it. I love you, girl!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed. I'm not making any money and I don't profit from this. Ally Carter has the rights to all the characters and such and such.

* * *

I knew that it was a dangerous thing to do, especially now, but I couldn't stay in the Gallagher Mansion surrounded by the curious eyes of my sisters as they followed me around, asking questions that I didn't have answers to. I had to get away as quickly as I could, so I took the first opportunity that I could have possibly taken.

During the dead of night on December twenty-fourth, while most students were away on their holiday break leaving most of the dorms empty, I slipped through an unnoticed secret passageway and headed to the only place that I could: Roseville.

Yes, it was dangerous, but I couldn't stay in a place where everyone around me would stare at me like I was an interesting new toy, where I was almost never left alone, having something like a personal guard watching my every move; but most important of all, I couldn't stay in a place where a boy that I thought I loved kept something that was so important a secret from me. _Me_. You don't know how badly that hurt me.

As quietly as I could, I made my way down to Roseville and took in its' beauty. The small little town looked like something out of a story. The snow perfectly covered everything in a blanket of white. The storefront lights of a small, nearby boutique flickered for a moment before it went out completely, a pale hand flipping the sign on the front window from "open" to "closed" before a skinny, feminine figure emerged from the doorway and walked right past me, not seeing me as she made her way back to her warm and cozy house in her perfect little neighborhood. I walked through the small and perfect town trying to clear my mind of thoughts of traitors and assassins and love. I walked past the gazebo and I recalled a distant memory of the boy whom once upon a time I shared a kiss with.

I was so preoccupied with with clearing my mind that I didn't hear the soft, muffled sound of footsteps approaching me from behind me until it was too late to run and hide.

"Cammie?" I froze. I only dreamed that I would once hear the voice again. "Cammie is that you?" A hand came up and tried to turn me around. Sure, I could have shoved his hand off of me and put him in a headlock before he knew what was happening, but I let him. What did I have to lose?

"Hey," I said quietly as he looked at my face.

"Hey," he repeated, staring at me as if he was trying to remember every single detail of my face in case he would never see me again.

We stood together in the cold snow, an awkward silence between us.

"It's snowing," he said, still staring at my face. When I said nothing, he lifted up a hand to remove a snowflake from my eyelashes and then quickly dropped it. "How've you been, Cam?"

I smiled a little at the nickname.

"I've been-" I paused and thought for a moment. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him that everything between us was a lie and I knew that he knew that, but I wanted him to know that I didn't mean it, that I didn't mean for anyone, especially him, to get hurt. I didn't know what to say, so I simply settled for, "I've been okay, Josh. How about you?"

It was simple; nothing I said had given away any hint of the secret of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

"I've been better," Josh replied.

Another long silence stretched between us before he finally spoke.

"Where have you been, Cammie?"

I was startled by the question-my mind jumped quickly to Blackthorne and assassins and traitors.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen you around for a while now," he told me.

"Oh. I've been around," I replied simply. "Did you forget about me?"

Josh smiled that smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"I could have never forgotten you."

For some reason, that made me smile. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as a most logical though finally struck me.

"What are you doing here, Josh?"

His blue eyes met mine and he simply smiled.

"I've been looking for you, Cammie. I've been waiting, dreaming, _hoping_ that I'd run into you one of these days," he told me. "For a while now, I've been walking around Roseville dreaming that you would come down and see me, even once. I know it's selfish to keep wishing that you'll come down and see me, but I've missed you, Cam. I can't get you off my mind."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks again, and my heart was caught in my throat after hearing his confession.

"You know," he said, his sparkling blue eyes never leaving mine as he reached for my hand, "I've always loved you."

I knew that he was going to be my downfall-my destruction, but I couldn't resist it. I grabbed him and wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach, tears slipping down my cheeks; I was holding him and wishing that I would never, ever have to let him go. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against his firm body.

I was the girl that no one ever saw. I was invisible to the world and a CoveOps legend. I was Cammie the Chameleon; I was a pavement artist. I was a spy. I was a Gallagher Girl. But somehow, through all of this, I fell in love and I didn't even know it. Even though Josh wasn't a spy or an assassin like Zachary Goode, he still saw me. He _saw_ me. And, if you ask me, that's all that mattered.

I looked into his eyes as he stared into mine and smiled.

"Josh?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked in that cute-boy way of his.

"I love you too."

* * *

_fin._ Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
